


Naoto's Final Farewell to Ishgard

by Panda_Valentine



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Valentine/pseuds/Panda_Valentine
Summary: A quick and dirty (bow chika-wow-wow) smutfic for my friend who really, really likes Aymeric de Borel.





	Naoto's Final Farewell to Ishgard

He signed his name with careful deliberation and placed the quill on the table. His actions smooth and effortless, betraying not a whit that he had not been able to read a word of the paper for at least an hour. The clock read 12am and all the words on the documents were starting to blur into one another.

"Bed." Ser Aymeric spoke aloud, almost scolding himself before he could reach for another paper. It was the first time he had spoken in fully an hour, so dedicated to his task he had been. He pushed his chair back from his desk and stood finally, back protesting at having been seated for so long.

The rest of the papers could wait, everything of importance was done for today, there was certain to be no more visitors to the public areas of the command center by this time of night. Lucia had already retired for the night, leaving just Aymeric, two Knights and a handful of livery wearing servants in the Congregation of Our Knights Most Holy.

His booted feet made a tired rhythm against the stone floor as he turned towards the door.

"A Fortemps Stewardess is awaiting you in your Seat, my Lord." the unnamed knight who guarded the door took pains to let him know before saluting smartly and returning to his duties.

This information caused Aymeric de Borel to quirk one dark eyebrow in surprise.

House Fortemps had no female stewards. Ser Aymeric had thought that was common knowledge.

The late Countess had been a vain woman and had insisted, as much as possible, upon being the only woman in the room and thereby the most attractive woman in the room. Despite her being dead for many years now Count Edmont du Fortemps had continued with the tradition, hiring females only for house-hold duties that kept them out of sight such as cooking and laundry.

Ser Aymeric's hand strayed to the blue zweihander at his hip, the exhaustion that had been plaguing him moments ago instantly wiped from his mind at the out of place occurrence.

The worst of the zealots had been silenced but a blade had been applied to his gut once before. It wasn't hard to believe someone might try again, having decided his "sins" were simply too much to bear.

Nor would it be unusual for one of the other High Houses to be making some sort of attempt to further tear down House Fortemps while it was vulnerable by sending a poisoned gift under their colours.

It wasn't the first time such things had happened, Aymeric knew well.

He zigzagged through the city quickly to his modest home. The lone butler, who knew better to wait up for a far younger and more vigorous master, had long since turned to bed for the night.

Aymeric felt no fear, however, pushing open the door to his estate. He may have been taken by surprise once before but he was by no means an easy target. He wielded the sword on his hip one handed, after all, when most struggled to pick it up with both.

An empty foyer greeted him, save for the unusual addition to the normally tidy entryway. A set of stewards attire had been discarded upon the floor. The soft, round brimmed hat and all encompassing grey robes must have come from Fortemps Manor itself, or else they were the most skillful replica's Aymeric had ever seen.

Yet the owner of the disguise was entirely absent.

His battle-honed instincts told him he was alone in the room and it was not until the faintest of creaks from his private bedchamber that Aymeric had any idea where his mysterious visitor had disappeared too.

He moved swiftly through the room to his personal, and highly private sleeping quarters. The door flew open under his hand, slamming into the wall with a shuddering crunch and sending the noise reverberating around the room.

The woman standing patiently by the fireplace turned slightly at the noise, raising seafoam green eyes to Aymeric's shocked face. 

Aymeric felt his jaw drop, hand sliding from the pommel of his sword in an instant at the sight of her.

She wore a simple eastern styled yukata in black and white that was scandalously short and displayed long, tan legs to the soft firelight of the room. 

Her casual and somewhat revealing attire matched stunningly with her dark hair.

"Naoto, dear friend, I do not understand. Why would you, of all people, disguise yourself for an audience with me?" Ser Aymeric questioned. 

He also found himself longing to question what exactly she doing, showing up half dressed in his private bedchamber. 

There were precious few ways to interpret such behavior but he struggled to believe that she could possibly be there for the one that his mind had instantly leapt to.

Naoto pointed at the door Aymeric had just slammed, wordlessly suggesting that he close it with a smile that curled up her full lips.

"If the Scions do not know where I am then the Scions cannot interrupt us." Naoto purred softly, referencing an evening they had spent together recently that had been interrupted half-way through dinner. 

She gestured gently to the dresser where an open bottle of Gillibront's best mulled wine awaited with a cut crystal glass. She had been sipping from a glass of it while she awaited his return from his duties at the Congregation of Our Knights Most Holy. "I do believe you spoke of a drink? And a thank you, or two."

Shock hit Aymeric in the gut, tightening his muscles and causing him to draw in a breath reflexively as he realized that his initial read of the situation had been correct.

Naoto bit her lip, eyes very wide in her face, pointed chin lowering, penitent, when he did not speak. "But I see I have been too presumptuous." 

"No, no." Aymeric corrected instantly, unclipping his sword belt from around his waist and setting it aside as he spoke. "Please do not mistake my reaction as reluctance, Naoto. Full glad to see you I am. Your favors was not a gift I ever imagined to find myself bestowed with." 

Naoto smiled a dark, uninnocent smile, watching him remove the decorative ear-cuff that he wore as a rule and set it down next to the wine. 

"When the nights are very cold and the blood on ones hands seems very red there is a certain kind of solace to be found in the arms of another Warrior." Naoto spoke sweetly from across the room and Aymeric found himself flattered.

She, whom even the Dragons respected and feared, considered him an equal and worthy of seeking out in a moment of need.

"I thank every deity I can name and a couple I cannot for your consideration."

"Don't be too fervent about it." Naoto commented, taking a sip of wine. "We don't need another Primal incident."

"Indeed, dearest friend." Aymeric couldn't help but laugh at her quick joke.

Despite his affectionate term of address he was under no delusions about the depth of their relationship.

Now that the Dragonsong War was concluded and her friends found Naoto's remaining time in Ishgard would be measured in days, not weeks. Aymeric had thought to ask her to stay by his side once, during the dinner she had referenced earlier but he knew to do so would have been unfair.

He would never love a woman more than he loved Ishgard. Similarly Naoto would be loyal to no man more than she would ever be loyal to Hydaelyn and Her children. 

He would be forever grateful that as the Scions concluded any unfinished business in Ishgard that Naoto considered him part of hers. Although Aymeric couldn’t help but fleetingly wonder if, had Haurchefant lived, Naoto’s final goodbyes to Ishgard would have included a midnight sojourn in Camp Dragonhead, rather than House de Borel.

Rumor about the friendship between Haurchefant and Naoto has swirled since long before she, Tataru and Alphinaud ever crossed into Foundation. Fueled mostly by the Temple Knights’ unwarranted dislike of Haurchefant and his own voluble praise of “the Black Mage who saved Lord Francel at the Witchdrop.”.

Now was hardly the time to ask, however, if she would even give a straight answer. She was known for her quick wit and smile, after all. Questioning the Miqote more often earned one teasing, and jokes before actual answers.

 

Naoto watched him pour himself a glass of wine with lidded, hungry eyes. Aymeric was a stunningly handsome man and the years of studying the blade had kept his body honed, and lean, despite having later become a skilled politician.

She often found Elezen too angular, and awkward in their features to be attractive but Aymeric had been blessed with a stronger jawline than most Elezen. His dark hair contrasted pleasantly with his pale skin and his bright blue eyes were not as deep set as some others, to his advantage.

He crossed the room quickly, to join her at the fireplace, seating himself in one of the wing backed chairs the faced the fire and offering her a smile. Naoto answered his smile with a scandalous one of her own, slipping gracefully into his lap and surprisingly Aymeric with her forwardness.

His wine, set aside on the small coffee table, was instantly forgotten.

Naoto paused, laughter in her pale eyes and watching his face as she ran a hand through his thick black hair before capturing his mouth in a gentle kiss.

Aymeric returned the soft kiss, then, in the pulse of a heartbeat, the reserve and restraint Ishgardian’s were raised with gave way to a great rush of admiration, attraction and repressed passion.

His arms came around her forcefully, crushing Naoto against him and becoming the aggressor. One arm encircled her small waist tightly, one hand sweeping over the short skirt of the yukata to end up on her cloth covered derrière. She moved against him sweetly, angling her mouth so that Aymeric could deepen the kiss, giving a teasing little tug on his bottom lip.

His blood pounded in veins, as if suddenly quickened by the touch of Halone herself.

She broke the kiss to drag her lips down Aymeric’s throat.

“I should have done this months ago.” Naoto murmured against his soft, sensitive skin at his neck, her breath and lips tickling and teasing.

“Had I only been aware that was an option…” Amyeric replied, voice a dark threat of what he would have done to her had he known.

“You did have a belly full of stitches.” Naoto teased, running her hands down his chest and over his aforementioned midsection. As best she could anyway with the heavy, ornate robes he wore. She raised her head, pouting, and scolding playfully; “You are wearing entirely too many clothes, Aymeric.”

“Indeed, I am.” He agreed, standing up fluidly in one motion. With his arms still around Naoto’s slender form it was short work to carry her to his bed, setting her on the edge, her hands instantly reaching for the closures of his garments. Her fingers made quick work of them before scooting back further onto the bed to watch him disrobe with glittering green eyes.

Aymeric shrugged out of his outerwear garments, revealing his well-muscled, sword fighters body clad in only a cotton tunic and simple breeches. Naoto bit her lip, itching to touch and kiss and taste.

“Enjoying the display, my dear friend?” Aymeric teased her as much as she had him as he pulled the tunic up over his head.

“Yes.” Her voice was a purr, drinking in the picture of Aymeric, shirtless, hair messy and framed by candle and fire light. 

The look in her eyes was intoxicating. Aymeric had found that Elezen women tended to be shy, and embarrassed of themselves in the bedroom. Unsurprising given the restrictive religious climate of Ishgard.

But Naoto was unashamed of her desire for him or his for her.

Naoto reached for Aymeric eagerly the second he joined her on his bed. Hands repeating their previous movements across his chest, and core muscles, this time unhampered by fabric.

Her fingertips found the slightly raised texture of a vicious knife wound scar that marred the otherwise perfect abdominal muscles, and another, mostly faded one higher just below a pectoral muscle. Likely earned many years ago, when he was still a youth in training.

Naoto went in search of all Aymeric’s scars with lips and ticklish fingertips, sending his pulse dancing higher and higher. It was only when Naoto reached for the waist band of his pants, determined to get better access to a scar on his hip that Aymeric denied her her devilry. He pulled her into a kiss, deciding that it was now she who was wearing far too many clothes.

Strong, insistent hands stripped her easily of the flimsy yukata, finally exposing all of her to the firelight.

Aymeric’s breath caught in his throat reflexively.

He had assumed she would be wearing small clothes beneath the robe.

He had assumed wrong.

Naoto tossed her hair, clad in nothing but a shameless smile. 

Behind the fly of his breeches his cock twitched reflexively at suddenly having his arms full of a naked, wanting Naoto. 

She cupped his face with both hands, sucking eagerly on his tongue and reaching again for the waist band of his pants. Naoto found herself flipped around pulled back against his larger body in one fluid movement that took her by surprise. She had under estimated his deftness, but not his size as the curve of her arse was pressed up intimately against his groin.

Aymeric’s hands found her full breasts, reshaping the tender flesh and teasing the peaked nipples into stiff, pink pebbles. Naoto shuddered, heartbeat spiking up and pounding in her chest as arousal flooded through her.

His hands dragged down her skin, gripped her hips, and stroked down her thighs. Her eyes fluttered closed head falling forwards slightly, hair falling to the side and exposing the line of her neck. It took Aymeric a moment to figure out how to kiss her neck from this angle while allowing for her large feline ears but when he did it earned him a soft gasp from Naoto.

His fingertips fluttered tantalizingly across her inner thighs.

He touched her everywhere but where she most wanted it, leaving her both profoundly aroused and intensely frustrated.

He found the sensation of her tail crushed between their bodies was unusual but not unpleasant. She had flicked the length of it over one hip, leaving her most vulnerable parts exposed, and open.

It was growing very hard to focus on anything other than the way she was pressing her hips back, writhing against him with every motion of his hands on her skin. The resulting sensation and pressure of her curved backside against his cock was exquisite, even through the fabric of his breeches.

“Aymeric.." Naoto groaned, core throbbing with unfulfilled need. "...stop playing." 

Rhalgr help her if he didn't give her what she wanted soon she would throw him to the bed and help herself.

Instinctively he ground his hips against the curve of her ass, biting back a groan at the stimulation. He had never been one to turn down a request from a Lady, nor the opportunity to fuck an incredibly beautiful, incredibly willing woman.

Aymeric finally freed himself from the restricting confines off his breeches. Naoto held her breath as the tip pressed achingly against her sensitive lips. One of Aymeric’s arms insinuated itself around her ribs, holding her in place while he guided himself home with his other hand. He kissed one bare, firelight clad shoulder, pushing passed the tight muscle at her entrance to spear into her deeply.

“Oh! Oooh” Her pleasured gasp swiftly turned into a moan as his hands grabbed her hips and he began to thrust, slowly at first, respectful of her smaller size and tightness. Even as wet and aroused as she was he dare not move too quickly until she herself requested it.

Naoto writhed against his embrace but never enough to break it, one hand was wholly devoted to holding her tail out of the way, the other she braced against one of his thighs so that she could rock her hips back in time to his movements within her.

Aymeric groaned her name out between his teeth as his cock sank fully into her, hips pressing into the curve of her ass. He fucked her slow but hard, straining to get as deep into her as he could.

She couldn't think. Everything was sensation. 

He buried his face in her neck. Naoto could feel and hear him hungrily inhale her scent as he fucked her.  
One arm around her ribs, supporting her small weight as the other slid down to cup her ass firmly, making it hard to move but Naoto wasn't resisting. Aymeric rocked back, thrusting hard and Naoto gasped. 

His hands were everywhere on her body, leaving nowhere untouched, nowhere without a caress. Aymeric ran his hand between her legs searching for the small, sensitive organ, finding it with ease and rubbing at it gently. 

A moan escaped her and she twitched, back arching, pushing herself into him.

"Oh Gods...." she moaned raggedly. It was almost too much. She was shaking hard and would have buckled with each thrust if not for his strong arms on her body, holding her tightly.

Naoto felt like a ragdoll in his arms.

He was not supposed to be so damn good at that. When she had thought about this moment, in all her fantasies, it had never occurred to her she would not be the one in control.

“Oh Gods….. Aymeric….” She moaned. His lips brushed her shoulders, one hand strumming at her clit, the other still holding her tight as her body rocked with the powerful strokes he took inside her.

His fingers dug into her hips and she couldn't help but beg.

"Please, Aymeric.....please, Gods! Aymeric...pleaseAymericAymeric Ah!!!"

Naoto felt herself come around him hard, her entire body melting and tensing at the same time. She don't know if she screamed, but thought must have as when she managed to come down to earth Aymeric's hand was across her mouth.

Naoto felt Aymeric lose control. pushing harder and faster into her than ever before a few final times. He pumped into her one last time, letting out a very out of character groan and cumming hard inside her. 

“... by Halone…” Aymeric muttered. Suddenly, blindingly aware that he was exhausted to his bones and that he evening had taken a very, very unexpected turn somewhere along the way.

He flopped down onto the bed, pulling the unresisting Naoto with him. She at once turned into a burrowing, worming creature, snuggling as close as she could with a happy, sighing noise.

For a moment he considered poking her, and prompting her to stroke his ego. That had been a damn good showing, after all, when Naoto sighed, murmured something that sounded suspiciously like “Aymeric” “darling” and “wonderful.” before, cat like, instantly falling deeply asleep.

Aymeric couldn’t help but chuckle, sweeping his lips across her forehead gently. He should have known a Miqote would be prone to cat-naps.


End file.
